Old Scars Never Heal
by Edsaho Yanaga
Summary: The arrival of an old friend causes someone in the Cullen household to question his long forgotten feelings. Old memories, battle scars and a guilt so strong that it might becomes the downfall for two old friends and lovers! Jasper/Damon slash


_Hey everyone_

_Just wanted to hear what you think of this paring and story before I writes/publishes more_

_So give me a comment and don't expect more chapters to come anytime soon_

**Chapter 1: The Arrival of an Old Friend**

"Well, well, well, Jasper Whitlock, never thought I would see you face again," a voice from behind them says. They all turn around to see a black haired guy standing at the tree line. All of the vampires tensed, when they smelled the human blood lingering to him, they all knew what he is… a vampire. The guy is smiling at all of them, leaning against a tree, his arms crossed. All in all, he looks relaxed, like a guy with no problems in his life. "Never thought you would leave _her_ side," the guy continues with a hateful pressure on the word her. None of the Cullen's knew who he was, or what he was doing here, or even what he was talking about. No one knew, except one. Jasper Hale knew _exactly_ who he was and what he was talking about, but not what he was doing there, but knowing the guy in front of them, it couldn't be good.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asks, stepping forward in between his family and the stranger. The stranger didn't even look at him, he kept his eyes on Jasper. After a few minutes, he turns his eyes from Jasper to Carlisle, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Me? That my dear is none of your business. _But_ if it is so important, why don't you ask your oldest?" His eyes once again turn to Jasper. "Seriously Jasper, never thought you were the type to settle down with a nice little cosy family. Thought _she_ would have gotten you killed a long time ago." Once again, Damon laid pressure on she, apparently not liking whoever this girl was. The Cullen's turned to Jasper, looking at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"Jasper," Alice softly touched his arm, her voice nothing but a whisper, "Who is this guy?" Jasper took a deep breath, looking from his family to the stranger.

"Damon Salvatore," Jasper starts. "I fought with him when I was with Maria. He was one of Maria's favourites," Jasper ends his speech, looking at Damon, who smiles back.

"That I was, but I was never as good in her eyes as you were. You were her _favourite_ favourite. Not that I ever wanted to be her number one, she was a real bitch." Damon smiles at Jasper, hoping for a reaction he never would get. Damon's smile fell a little. "No reaction about calling your girl a bitch. Hehe, looks like you moved on. Found out she was using you, huh? Did you finally realise that I was right all along? Shame you didn't find out sooner, we could have ripped her pretty little head of her shoulders together. But I guess we can still do that."

"I'm not like you, Damon. Not anymore," Jasper says defensively.

"No your not, your right about that. I'm the unpredictable one right? Hey, how are you doing with the bloodlust? Got it under control yet?" Damon asks, looking curiously at Jasper. Jasper gritted his teeth together. _He is playing with me, he knows I never was able to control my bloodlust_, Jasper thought bitterly.

"It's going forwards, we are all working on it," Alice says, stepping a little forward, to shell Jasper from this stranger. Damon looks at her with a smirk, shaking his head a little, chuckled a bit at her weak attempt to hide Jasper from Damon.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Hiding behind a little girl? That is so unlike you. I think you have grown soft in you old days." Jasper didn't say anything, he just stared at Damon, trying to figure out what he was doing here.

"If you are just here to irritate Jasper, you can just as well fuck of," Emmett talks for the first time. Damon's eyes turn to Emmett.

"You actually think that I am here just to irritate Jasper? Why would I? I'm already doing that with my brother, why would I do it with Jasper too? Way too much work. And my brother is a lot more fun than Jasper," Damon asks, looking amused. "No, I'm here on vacation." At the look they all sent him, he laughed out loud. "Yeah, I know. Not the best place to take a vacation, but we wanted something a little away from where we live, with a forest and it had to be a small, quiet town, so here we are."

"You want us to believe that you are here for a vacation?" Jasper asks. "Your thought of a vacation is lots of chicks, alcohol and human blood. Not a quiet place like Forks."

"Your right," Damon says with a smile, "but we need some place to think, where there aren't any problems. And somewhere where some of us wont get too tempted. It was a coincident that I catch hold of Jasper's smell, and I just thought I wanted to see how he was doing."

"There's no way that you wanted to check up on me. You still hate me for the whole thing with Maria," Jasper says matter-of-factly.

"Haha, yeah, you got me there. But your right, I still want to rip your head right of your pretty little shoulders, for doing what you did," Damon says angrily, before turning around and walking back into the forest. But right before he vanishes into the forests dark shadows, he stops and looks over his shoulder, looking at all of the Cullen's. "I'm not here to course any trouble, so lets make a deal: you stay out of our way, and we wont do anything to you or your precious town." With that said, he starts to walk again, and vanishes into the dark of the night.

_Remember to review :D_


End file.
